The present invention relates to a novel weighted cable cap and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weighted cable cap in which vibration transmitted to the control cable from external is favorably prevented, and a process for preparing the same.
Hitherto, for remote control in various industrial machines and equipments, particularly a passive device, e.g. a transmission, a brake, a clutch, a speed meter, or the like, as used in an automobile, an autocycle, a bicycle, or the like, there has been employed a control cable comprising a flexible outer casing and an inner cable. This control cable is employed for remote control of the passive device through the inner cable which slides forward or backward or rotates in the outer casing. Also, the outer casing of the control cable is securely connected with an opposite member (e.g. a passive device, a control lever, or the like) by a cable cap in order to accurately guide the inner cable which is operated by the force of push, pull or rotaion. Therefore, a vibration resulting from operation of an engine or a vibration which an automobile receives in running is transmitted to the control cable through the cable cap and the control cable is vibrated. As a result, the outer casing breaks by repeated bend or breaks down by fatigue at the portion which is connected with the cable cap, or wears by contacting with other parts. Further, the above breakage or wearing of the outer casing affect people's lives, because the brake or the clutch of an automobile tends to become inoperatable. Furthermore, the vibration is transmitted to the operating pannel through the control cable and causes relaxation in operating apparatus and a noise generated by the vibration gives uncomfortableness to passengers. In order to prevent the above-mentioned vibration of the control cable, there is proposed a method in which the control cable is fixed at several portions to other objects such as the body of automobiles. However, such a method is complicated because of fastening at several portions. Furthermore, this method has disadvantages that the vibration of the control cable between the fixed portion thereof and the cable cap cannot be effectively prevented and that the above-mentioned damage of the outer casing canot be effectively prevented at a portion which is connected with the cable cap.